The Change
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: James Sirius Potter is all grown up and has a tough choice to make...


A/N: I dedicate thee to Regan (IllusiveAddictions), for pushing me to do better with my writing. Thank you for guiding me and helping me to improve where it was needed, I am forever grateful. Also thank you for taking the time to Beta this too, you are a star! Thank you so much!

* * *

James Sirius Potter awoke with a start. He looked at the clock; the glowing dial read 3:30 AM. He wasn't sure what had pulled him from oblivion back to consciousness. He lay there listening for a moment and finally he heard it - a tap, tap, tap. He slipped from his warm bed and padded across to the closed window and pulled the curtains back, bathing his room in brilliant moonlight, throwing shadows around the room of his bed and desk, his bookcase and wardrobe. He found a magnificent Eagle Owl sat on his window sill. He opened the window a little to let the owl in, James shivered slightly as a rush of cold air followed the owl in.

James wondered who would be contacting him at this time of night and was quick to take the scroll out of the bird's beak before him. James told the owl to help itself to water from his own owl's cage. The owl ruffled its feather in a distinguished manner and took flight. James fumbled to break the wax seal and open the scroll. Finally his slightly nerveless hands managed it, he quickly unrolled it and read it.

Dear James,

It's me, Gemma. I'm so sorry to be sending this so late. So early? Well, which ever it may be, I need to see you Jamie. I have something to discuss with you that I can't discuss by owl. Can you meet me later in Hyde park? Please, James, this involves both of our futures. I wait your answer by return owl. I love you, James.

Gemmie Bear x

James read the missive again and wondered about its contents. What could she need to speak to him about so urgently that involved both of their future? James sat down at his desk and wrote out a reply.

Dear Gemmie Bear,

It's James. Of course I can meet you, what time and whereabouts in the park would you like to meet? I love you too, Gemma.

James xx

James tied the reply to the leg of his own owl Archimedes, a beautiful snowy.

"Safe flight boy," said James as he attached the small scroll to his leg and watched him take flight.

Once he'd gone James quietly shut his window and slipped back into his bed that was now cold. He lay there contemplating the meaning of the letter and wondered confusedly what it all meant.

He had met Gemma at Hogwarts. She was a Muggle that came from money. Her parents were Lord and Lady Peyton. Gemma was the first child to come to Hogwarts that was descended from the British Aristocracy. Gemma was a brilliant redhead with deep brown eyes and a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. A cute little nose and full lips, she was only five foot four and was a slight girl.

James, rather like his namesake, had fallen head over heels in love with her at first sight. For the next six years James had pursued her till finally, at the end of of sixth year, she gave in. Gemma had found him to be a delight; he made her laugh and feel loved, he was also selfless and protected her voraciously. That had been three years ago.

Some had whispered that he was only in it for her families money, anyone that heard these whispers were quick to correct them that James didn't need her money, that he was a Potter, and that the Potters had money of their own. That James' father was practically the equivalent of Wizard Royalty. Anyone who'd said that in James' hearing range received a good, hearty laugh and then told to shut up.

James couldn't stand just lying there. He grabbed his silk robe, slipped it on and went downstairs to make some tea. He tried to be as quiet as possible on his way down to the kitchen, but had disturbed someone after all.

"James, are you alright?" asked his baby sister Lily.

"Hey Lils, I'm sorry I disturbed you," he said apologetically.

"I was awake anyway, Jim, so what's got you up?"

"I received a late owl from Gemma, she needs to see me apparently," explained James.

"Oh I wonder what that's all about," murmured Lily to herself more so.

"I was wondering that myself, and I quote 'This involves both our futures'," said James as he made tea.

"James, you don't suppose she could be pregnant do you?" asked Lily thoughtfully.

James stopped what he was doing. His eyes opened wide as the meaning of Gemma's words sunk in.

"Oh _Merlin_, Lils, I hope you're wrong!" said James as he turned to look at the petite redhead sitting at the table wrapped in a warm fluffy pink bath robe.

Lily was in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She was Quidditch Captain and Seeker too. James had been left two years and was working with his father as an Auror.

"I hope I'm wrong too James, you're both too young," grimaced Lily.

"When did you get to be so grown up?" asked James affectionately.

Lily just smiled at him. James finished making the tea, when Kreacher shuffled in.

"Master James, Miss Lily, why didn't you wake Kreacher? Kreacher would have made tea for you," he croaked like a bull frog.

"It's fine Kreacher, we can do something's for ourselves, go back to bed," said James kindly to the old House-Elf.

Kreacher bowed and shuffled back out of the kitchen.

"When did you get to be so grown up?" asked Lily of her eldest brother and he smiled back at her.

"James what are you going to do if she is pregnant?" asked Lily as she slowly sipped her hot tea.

"To be honest Lils, I have no idea," said James painfully.

James surveyed his family's kitchen. It was light and airy in the day time, its large scrubbed table and chairs sat in the middle of the floor while its pine wood cupboards lined all the walls. It had a large range that was blacker than black, and a breakfast bar, its top like the rest of the sides were a light pink marble, it had three stools to sit on. It had a fairly high ceiling and centrally was a huge gas globe light, that was on now. James thought about the many childhood moments that had taken place in this kitchen. He could remember as a small child playing on the flagstone floor on the rug in front of the range cook in the winter, the day he received his Hogwarts letter, the day both Albus and Lily had received their Hogwarts letters, birthdays, anniversaries, memorials. They'd all taken place here in this very kitchen.

"A Knut for them," floated Lily's voice into his ear.

"Oh. Just, you know, reminiscing," said James quietly. He looked down into his cup and realised it was empty.

"For Circe's sake, if she is, make sure you do the right thing by her James," said Lily seriously.

"Don't worry Lils, I will," assured her brother. "Now how about you get yourself back to bed and get some sleep."

Lily stifled a yawn.

"I think I will. James don't stay up too much longer, try and get some sleep too, okay?"

Lily gave her brother a kiss on top of his head and gave his shoulder a squeeze before heading back to her bedroom. James got up after a few more minutes of contemplation, washed and dried the cups used and put them away. He used his wand to extinguish the gas globe and headed back to bed, the tea and chat with his sister fresh on his mind as he drifted back to sleep.

When James awoke again it was daylight. He heard another tap, tap, tap coming from the window and dived out of bed to let the owl in. he was quick to removed her reply from his own beloved snowy owl.

Dear James,

Sorry it took so long to reply, I fell asleep. Meet me at four in Speakers Corner. I love you.

Gem xx

Dear Gemmie Bear,

I'll be there, I'll be in my Muggle suit. The very charcoal grey one that you love so much. See you at four. I love you too.

James xx

"Can you take this back to Gemma for me, boy? Safe flight."

Archimedes took flight again, leaving James on his own to wake up. He went through his usual morning routine in a thoughtful way. Back in his room he sat on his bed. His room was also large and airy, the walls a dark blue, the wood of his bed, desk, wardrobe, and bookcase a warm shade of mahogany. The carpet was a soft blue that contrasted from his walls perfectly. His walls had posters of his favourite Quidditch team, the Tornadoes, stuck to them. Also a large family Wizarding photograph hung proudly nearby of all the cousins together, James had been sixteen when it had been taken. This was in an ornate golden frame on the mantle piece above the fire place in his room. It was more there for decorative purposes than for travelling by Floo powder.

James caught the delicious whiff of eggs and bacon cooking and quickly got dressed to join his family in the kitchen. When he arrived down in the kitchen he found his dad sipping a cup of coffee and reading the Daily Prophet, his mum drinking tea and reading a copy of the Quibbler, trying not to laugh. Kreacher was busy cooking the family toast, eggs and bacon. They both looked up as James entered.

"Morning James," said his dad over his paper.

"Morning love," said his mum and rose to give him the usual motherly hug and feather-light kiss.

James hugged and kissed his mum in return before sitting down and pulled the coffee pot towards himself. He mulled over the previous night's occurrences and blinked sleepily.

"Dad, can I finish at three thirty today?" asked James, as his dad was both his father and his boss.

"Why? What's up?" asked Harry.

"I got a late owl from Gemma, she needs to see me urgently," explained James. Harry seemed to understand that this wasn't just any old lover's hookup, but something way more serious. James didn't slack off work, he was too proud to be anything less that the best.

"Okay, but you're going to have to make up those three hours at some point this week, James," said Harry.

"Thanks Dad, I will!" said James gratefully.

When Albus and Lily finally joined Harry at the table, breakfast was served. After the delicious meal was eaten, both Harry and James headed for the Ministry via Floo and Albus, who had just left Hogwarts, was off to Puddlemere United Quidditch training camp for the next two months. That left Lily and Ginny to have a mother-daughter day in Diagon Alley to shop for Lily's new supplies she needed for seventh year.

Today James was on desk duty; he was to get caught up with all the paperwork he'd been putting off, as he'd been on a protection detail of a visiting Dignitary that had been visiting Britain from Romania. This had involved shadowing the man during the daily outings to various Wizarding sites across the country. James didn't mind that kind of duty, but he preferred an assignment with a bit more action to it. He remembered his first assignment they were in the field chasing a former Death Eater that had reemerged from the woodwork, this had resulted in a spectacular duel between James and Former Death Eater Felix Greengrass, cousin of Draco Malfoy's wife Astoria.

"Hey Potter," came the voice of Sarah Longbottom.

"Longbottom."

"How's things? Didn't see much of you last week," said the girl from the cubical behind his.

"Fine, thanks. I was on field duty last week and put this pile of papers off until now. If you'll be kind enough to excuse me, I'm up to my ears..."

James went back to dictating to his quill.

"Grumpy sod," Sarah muttered loud enough to provoke James.

She'd been like this at school also, always saying things to wind him up. She'd then followed him to Auror training. James bit his tongue, it would do no good to answer her back, it would only get back to his parents anyway, seeing as Neville and Hannah Longbottom were close family friends. Neville was James' former head of house and Herbology Professor. His wife Hannah ran the Leaky Cauldron pub in London.

James glanced at his watch, it was only eleven in the morning. He really wanted it to be half past three so he could be getting ready to quickly Floo home and get changed into his Muggle clothes and then go and meet Gemma. Sarah's voice interrupted his thoughts again.

"Fancy getting a drink me when we get off at seven?" she was persistent he gave her that.

"Sarah, how many more times do I have to say it? N-O, no, I have a girlfriend. Gemma Peyton is her name and nothing but it," said James crossly.

Sarah muttered something probably rather unsavoury about Gemma, but James just ignored her and hoped she'd be called away on an urgent assignment. Thankfully his wish came true a mere two hours later and she whisked away on an assignment that took her out in the field. She was to go to Newcastle where another former Death Eater had been spotted. It amazed James that they were still hunting Voldemort's followers even after all these years, majority of the old Death Eaters had been caught these were the ones to join him in 1997/8 and after the Battle of Hogwarts was over had fled and gone into hiding. James knew his dad had played a pinnacle part in destroying Voldemort as well as he knew about everything his dad had been through in his life. His dad was his hero.

"James?" he looked up at his dad.

"Yes sir," replied James as it was working hours.

"Do you have that file on Dante Flintoff?" asked Harry.

"Oh, oh yeah, shit sorry I meant to have given you that yesterday," said James as he rummaged in his outbox for said file.

"Language, James! A little decorum, please," chided Harry quietly.

"Sorry sir," said James.

Finally he located the file and handed it over. Harry studied his eldest son for a moment and realised something was bothering him.

"Okay James Sirius Potter, what is going on?" said Harry as he perched his rump half on the desk and leaned back his long legs stretched out in front of him.

"I don't know what you mean sir," said James quietly.

"Yes you do, there's something going on, there's a reason Gemma wants to see you so urgently today."

James looked at his dad and took a deep breath.

"She said she needs to see me urgently, that she needs to discuss something with me that involves both our futures and she can't do it through owls," James admitted.

"What do you think she's going to tell you son?"

"I hope I'm wrong, but I think she might be... she might be... she might be," James just couldn't find the words.

"James?" said Harry threateningly.

"I think she might be pregnant," said James hoarsely.

Harry looked at his son incredulously.

"You bloody fool James!" said his dad angrily. "How could you be so irresponsible?".

"I don't know, I always cast a protection spell before we... you know so unless she's done something," James said quietly.

Harry sighed. He knew Gemma would do anything to get away from her family, but would she stoop as low as to reverse a protection spell? He hoped not, otherwise she would effectively be trapping James into their relationship.

"I'm sorry I doubted you James. Damn, there's Kingsley, I have a meeting for the rest of the day son, good luck and pray that she isn't pregnant that it's something else."

He gave his son's shoulder a good hard squeeze and went to join the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Everything okay Harry?" asked the Minister looking back over his shoulder at young Auror Potter.

"I hope so Minister, I hope so," said Harry evasively.

Kingsley looked at Harry, he could see something was bothering his head of department, but he didn't push. When it came to family matters Harry was extremely private and would only say something if he needed serious help.

James went back to his paperwork, not that his heart was really in it. He would be glad when three thirty arrived and he could go home to get ready. He just wanted to know what was going on now; it was the _not_ _knowing_ that killed him. All this suspense was making him rather aggravated. Twice he snapped at two junior Aurors for 'being too loud.' Finally the assistant head of department had pulled James into his office and had given him a good dressing down. Finally three thirty came and James could leave. He hurried towards the golden elevators, the grilles slid open and a few interdepartmental memos fluttered out over head as James stepped in. The grilles slid shut, and the elevator clanged its way down to the atrium. The atrium was full of light, when he arrived. The fountain in the middle was a shining gold the pool below rippled, coins half filled the bottom the little placard baring the legend 'All proceeds go to St Mungo's'. James flipped a Galleon into the pool in the hopes that Gemma wasn't about to tell him he was going to be a dad.

Once he arrived home, James had a quick shower and got changed into his Muggle suit, he then stepped out of the house onto the patio and walked down to the gate at the end of the lane so he could Apparate to London. The wards on the house made it impossible to Apparate in or out of the Potters home. He Apparated into the cluster of trees behind Speakers Corner, waited for the Muggles to leave for appearing. Gemma was sat on a bench waiting for him. She was wearing an emerald green shift dress and matching heels, her long red hair in two braids down to her waist.

The weather was sultry and overcast and James quickly started to feel hot and sticky, but as he was in a Muggle area he couldn't cast a cooling spell without being arrested, and he didn't want to particularly embarrass his dad. As the weather was so overcast the park on this day lacked colour, the green of the leaves and grass were muted to a darker shade, even the Muggles clothing was lacking any brightness or vivacity.

"James," said Gemma happily.

She stood up and James swept her into his arms and kissed her ardently. When they broke apart, Gemma studied her boyfriend.

"James, what on Earth is wrong? You look terrible," said Gemma in alarm as they sat down.

"What you said in your letter, it's been driving me mad. Especially when I spoke to Lily about it as she was up the same time as me," said James.

"What did Lily say?" asked Gemma raising a perfectly coffered eyebrow.

"That maybe you could be..." again James faltered.

"Be what, James?"

James got up and walked away to the grass opposite.

"James?"

No reply.

"James?"

Again no reply.

"James? What did Lily say?"

James took a few deep breaths. He turned to face Gemma.

"She said you could be pregnant," said James hoarsely.

"Pregnant? You think I'm pregnant? Oh James of course I'm not pregnant! You silly thing," said Gemma in shock.

"Then what do you need to talk to me about?".

A sense of relief flooded him. He wasn't going to be a father after all.

"Professor McGonagall has said that Professor Slughorn is retiring and has asked me to take his place as Potions Mistress, she's offering me either a home in Hogsmeade village or chambers in the school. I know we're not married but we're being offered a permanent home," explained Gemma.

"But aren't you a bit young? You're only nineteen!" said James in a state of shock.

"That aside I was the best in our year, can you remember what my N.E.W.T's result for Potions was?" asked Gemma.

"Not now no," James admitted honestly.

"One hundred and fifty percent James,"

"Well maybe she has chosen a worthy candidate," said James happily.

"She said that if your paternal grandmother Lily Evans hadn't died she could have been Potions Mistress straight out of Hogwarts too," Gemma put in as an after thought.

James was seriously impressed with that, he wondered if his dad knew that of his mother.

"So what would you like to do James?" Gemma pressed on.

"When have you got to give McGonagall an answer?" asked James.

"In a couple of weeks, but I would like to give her an answer sooner than that if possible James."

"I'm going to need time Gemmie Bear to think about this," said James with slight annoyance.

He was beginning to feel pressured and his heckles were starting to go up.

"James?"

"Gemmie Bear I need to go, I need time to think, I can't give you an answer just like that," said James.

He sounded cross and Gemma knew better than to push him.

"Okay James, let me know when you can."

She slipped her arms around him and put her head on his chest, his arms slid around her and he held her for a moment before releasing her.

"I love you James," Gemma muttered.

"I love you too Gemma, just give me time," James said quietly.

He waited for the Muggles to walk past before he headed to the clump of trees to Disapparate home again. Upon arriving he was accosted by Lily and his mum.

"So what did she say? You're not making me a grandmother are you?" asked Ginny sternly.

"No, no nothing like that!" said a relieved James.

"Then what? What did she need to talk so urgently to you about?" pressed Lily.

"Slughorn is retiring and Minerva has asked her to take his place, and she needs to know if we need a place in the village or chambers within the school if she's moving by herself," James explained.

The look of relief on both Lily and his mother's face said it all, but Ginny still had a glint in her eye.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to move to Hogsmeade village and live with her?".

There was a dangerous glint in her eye that James recognised as _'if you even think about it...'_.

"I'm not sure, Mum. I mean, I do love her, and we've been together for almost three years! Maybe it's about time I did propose and move in with her," said James.

"Is that what you really want, though?" asked his mother.

"I need time to think, Mum. I really don't know," James said honestly.

"We'll talk more about this later," said Ginny finally.

James knew what she meant by that, she would talk to dad and then they would talk to him. He headed for the sanctity of his room, Lily following.

"Jimmy? You okay?" asked Lily.

"I'm fine Lils, like I said to mum, I just need time to think."

He pushed his door open and stepped in and quietly closed the door.

Later that evening, once they'd had dinner and everyone had relaxed, Ginny bottlenecked her husband in his study.

"Harry, have you spoken to James since you got home?" asked his wife.

He could hear in her voice a sense of agitation.

"No, why? What's up?".

"He saw Gemma today."

That made Harry stop. He'd clean forgotten all about that.

"She's not pregnant is she? I'm not about to become a grandfather yet?" asked Harry in alarm.

"No, she's not pregnant love, but she is taking over as Potions teachers. Horace is retiring and she would like James to move to Hogsmeade and live with her there, otherwise means chambers in the school," said Ginny in a state of agitation.

"Oh, thank Merlin! That's excellent news. Now about Miss. Peyton being made Potions Mistress and moving away, James is nineteen now Gin, he has his own life to live. I know it's a horrible thought that we're going to have to let him go, but we are going to have to let him go Ginny, it's time for him to spread his wings," said Harry as nicely as possible.

"I suppose so," said Ginny grudgingly.

She knew that her husband was right, but she didn't want any of her children to grow up and leave the nest. She grudgingly and unwillingly agreed with Harry to let James decide.

James had been left to make his decision. It had been a week since he even spoke to Gemma. This was a little unusual, normally they owled each other every other day. But Gemma wasn't replying to any of his owls. James decided he had better go to her home and make sure everything was okay. James put on his Muggle suit and Apparated to London, to Kensington Grove where her family lived in one of the big three storey houses that also had servants, or so Gemma had said.

He rang the bell and waited for an answer. Finally a young girl in black with a white front signifying she was the maid answered the door.

"'Ello young sir, what can we do for yer?" asked the girl.

"I'm wondering if Miss Peyton is home," asked James politely.

"Oh, no, Miss Peyton 'as gone North sir, she said she'd be back at Christmas," replied the maid.

"Did she say whereabouts North she was going?" asked James desperately.

"I dunno sir, I think there was a mention of Scotland, but what do I know?" said the maid.

"I bet you know more than you let on," said James wryly.

She winked at him.

"Well thank you for your time miss," said James and made to move.

"You're welcome 'andsome," said the maid flirtatiously.

James grinned at her, and made for the alley he'd Apparated into, so he could Disapparate home. Upon arriving home James heard voices in the parlour one was his mothers the other he thought sounded like Gemma. He stuck his head around the door and indeed did find his mum and Gemma sat drinking tea together.

"James, there you are," said his mother as she got to her feet.

"What's going on?" asked James warily.

"Nothing James, we're just catching up and passing the time," said Gemma in a slightly cool manner.

"I'll leave you to it," said Ginny tactfully.

"Hey what's with that cold shoulder?" asked James as soon as his mother was out of earshot.

"I don't know what you mean," said Gemma stiffly.

"Come on, Gemmie Bear, don't give me that," said James convincingly, in a tone he hoped to be encouraging for her to open up to him.

He knew what was up. It was the fact he hadn't got all excited about the possibility of moving and setting up home together. He was nineteen, he wasn't ready to settle down yet, he had his job as an Auror and he was on assignment some of the time, there was every possibility it could kill him and he didn't want to be leaving a young widow behind. That was a risk he was maybe willing to face in later life, but for now no.

"I love you Gem, but I'm not ready to live together yet," said James apologetically.

"Fine, goodbye James," said Gemma coldly.

"Gemma, please don't let us part like this," begged James.

"Sod off, Potter!" Gemma flared up and grabbed the nearest ornament and chucked it at him.

James' wand popped out the sleeve of his jacket and he pointed it at her and put her in a full body bind curse.

"I'm sorry Gemmie Bear, but it's for your own protection," said James.

He bent over to look at her, her eyes were full of fury.

"Look Gem, I love you, I can come and visit you on weekends, but I'm just not ready to settle yet. Please just give us some time and we can see how the new arrangement works out. Is that okay?

The fury in her eyes didn't dissipate.

"Please Gem, you are the love of life, I love you more than words can describe, I have done so since I was eleven years old. I'm never going to stop either; you know I believe that love conquers all. If you love me, you'll give me time. Unless I'm on assignment, I will be here weekends and as many holidays as I can muster. I'm going to lift the spell now okay?"

The fury in her eyes had started to wane, so he removed the full body bind and pulled her to her feet.

"James, have you really loved me that long?" asked Gemma in a small voice.

"Yes my love I have, and I always will," said James.

He slipped his arms around her and pulled her close to him and kissed her hard. Gemma responded in kind and kissed him back. They only sprung apart when Lily cleared her throat at the door.

"Hem, hem. Mum would like to know if Gemma would like to stay to dinner or not?" said Lily covering a smile.

"Ooo yes please," said Gemma.

Lily left and yelled.

"MUM, THEY'RE STILL ALIVE! SHE SAID SHE WOULD STAY FOR DINNER, TOO."

James rolled his eyes at his sister's antics.

"Okay I need tea now," said James.

"I could go another," said Gemma. "Incidentally where were you?"

"I went to your families home in London. You have one _flirty_ maid working for you," said James with a grin.

"Oh, that's Eliza. She is a rather catty young thing," said Gemma, sounding thoroughly disgusted.

"Don't be like that, she's young and having fun Besides, no other girl could possibly turn my head the way you do," James openly admitted.

"Good, come on then. Tea's ready!"

Six months later, the arrangement seemed to be working. If James didn't have to work that particular weekend he was there in Hogsmeade with Gemma cozied up in the Three Broomsticks. He would complain about work and family, she would complain about monster students, and together they'd end up laughing about it. It was working and they were working towards everything changing one day. Not just yet, but somewhere in the future, the change would occur.


End file.
